spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shubie's Great Date
Characters Nat Peterson Shubie Susie Baby Billy Sally Harold Waiter Transcript (Scene cuts to Shubie, Susie and Baby Billy eating dinner) Shubie: "Open wide!" Shubie puts a spoon into Baby Billy's mouth. Nat walks into the house. Nat: "Hi, Shubie, sorry I'm late. I just had to bake five boxes of cookies for a birthday party today." Shubie: "Ok." Nat gets some food and sits down a the table while Shubie continues to feed Baby Billy. Shubie: "Nat you're going to have to cook dinner tomorrow because not I'm not going to be home." Nat: "Why not?" Nat drinks some milk. Shubie: "I'm going on a date with Harold." Nat spits out the milk. Nat: "A date?! Shubie, I thought you didn't want to get married again?!" Shubie: "Well if you're not going to offer my hand in marriage, then I might as well see if some else will." Nat angrily gets up and pours himself some more milk. (Scene cuts to Shubie working at the mall) Sally walks over to the checkout counter. Sally: "Hi, Shubie." Shubie: "Hi, Sally." Sally: Hey, I heard you're going on a date with Harold tonight." Shubie: "Yep, I'm really excited. I haven't gone on a date since I was married to Nat!" Sally: "Really? Where are you two going tonight?" Shubie: "We're going to that new restaurant in town at 6." Sally: "You're so lucky! I was trying to go on a date there tonight, but when I tried to make a reservation, they were already booked!" Shubie: "Really? We should have a double date then! You bring your date, and I'll bring mine. We'll be two ex-wives getting back in the dating game!" Sally: "Really? That sounds great! I'll see you later tonight!" Sally hands Shubie the money for some clothes and leaves. (Scene cuts to Shubie and Harold in the restaurant) Shubie: "Where's Sally? (looks at her watch) She said she'd be here by now." Sally walks into the restaurant. Shubie: "Oh, hi Sally." Sally: "Hello." Shubie: "Where's your date?" Sally: "He's out parking the car now, he'll be here in a few minutes." Sally sits down next to Harold. Sally: "There he is now!" Nat walks through the door of the restaurant. Shubie: "Nat's your date?!" Sally nods her head. Nat sits down next to Shubie. Sally: "So, Nat, what do you do for a living?" Nat: "I work at Sadie's Cookies." Sally: "You work at the desert store?! They make the best deserts in Bikini Bottom!" Nat: "Thanks." Shubie: "I'm pretty sure you already know that Sally. So, Harold what do you do for a living?" Harold: "I'm a scientist. Well, I also work at the pet store, but that's just so I can pay for the house." Sally: "You're a scientist?! So am I! My dad's the head of the Scientist Organization in Bikini Bottom." Harold: "Really? I've been trying to get into that for years! They just don't like some of my weapons of mass destruction." Sally: "That figures. My dad hates when science is used for what he calls 'dangerous purposes'. I don't get why though, I love to see stuff explode!" Harold: "I know right! I love watching things get blown into pieces!" Sally(laughs): "Don't worry, I'll get you into to the organization since I'm the vice-president." Harold: "Really? That would be great!" Sally: "Oh, no problem! I'd do anything to help a fellow scientist! So what are you working on now?" Harold: "I'm currently working on a teleportation machine!" Sally: "Really? That's a fantastic idea! Why didn't I think of that!" Harold: "Thanks, what are you working on?" Sally: "I've been trying to build a machine that will cause people to only tell the truth, but I haven't found out how to arrange the particles to get the ray to do so." Harold: "Oh, that's easy! I have a mind reading machine in my garage. Would you like to see it?" Sally: "I'd love too!" Sally and Harold leave the restaurant. Nat: "Well, there go our dates." Shubie: "Yeah, good riddance, I could never see myself in a long term relationship with Harold anyway." Nat: "Really? I thought you liked Harold." Shubie: "I do, but more as a friend." Nat: "Then why'd you take him out on a date?" Shubie: "Because I didn't know who else to go out with! I had to choose between him, Clayton, Scooter and Pillar so he was obviously the best choice. It's not as easy for me to get in a relationship as it is for you since can have a great time with Tina and Sally. All of the guys I get to choose from are dorks." Nat(laughs): "Yeah, I guess you're right." A worker turns on the TV and changes the channel to a basketball game. Nat: "You know this reminds me of when we first met." Shubie: "Oh, yeah." (Scene cuts to a flashback of Nat and Shubie in high school) Shubie: "It was our junior year, and they made us play a scrimmage against the boys' team." Nat: "Yeah, I remember my old basketball coach told us right before the game not to go easy on your team. So when I got the ball I tried to drive towards the basketball hoop and ended up elbowing you in the face!" Shubie: "I remembered that you were so sorry for hitting me and ran over and gave me some ice." Nat. "For the next few days I felt so guilty for hitting you, I couldn't believe I hurt you that day." Shubie: "I remember you kept apologizing to me even though I was never mad at you. After that I couldn't stop thinking about you, you were so sweet and sensitive." Nat: "I remember I always thought that you were the prettiest girl in school, but I never really fell in love with you until you told me how you really felt about me." Shubie: "And then we starting dating! I remember that Tina, Sally and Martha were so jealous that I was dating you and they weren't!" Nat: "I never really liked high school until I started dating you, and then just like that, everything changed! The men's baseball, basketball and football teams were becoming on of the best while you and Patty Rechid were setting school records in basketball and you were name the best player in the state for softball during you junior and senior year." Shubie: "I can remember it now, my team won back to back state titles in basketball and softball when I was a junior and a senior. Oh, what a great softball team we had. Patty was our ace pitcher with Martha at first, Nancy at short, Tina at second and Sadie, Mable and Evelyn in the outfield!" Nat: "And don't forget about our star catcher, and my girlfriend at the time." Shubie: "My favorite part about high school though was when we were named king and queen at prom." Nat: "Yeah, and then we went to college where you were still a star softball player." Shubie: "And then after college we got married! That was the greatest moment of my life!" Nat: "Yeah, but after that things got worse. You got your job in the mall while I got a job as a bus driver. Money was tight back then, and we got into a lot of arguments." Shubie: "Yeah, a few years after Susie was born we got divorced. You finally got a job at Snail Po, but you said it was too late and you didn't love me anymore." (Scene cuts backs to the restaurant) Nat: "Ever since that day, I've been regeting that decision." Shubie: "And ever since that day, I've been thinking about you. I still have feelings for you Nat." Nat: "I still have feelings for you too. If I didn't have feelings for you, I wouldn't have gotten so angry when you said you were going on a date with Harold. I wouldn't have decided to go a date with Sally and get her to talk to you about how we couldn't get a reservation which would cause you to offer to go on a double date where I would ruin any chance you and Harold had of falling in love." Shubie: "You planned all this out for me?" Nat: "Yes. Shubie, I still love you. What do you say we give this another chance?" Shubie holds Nat's hand. Shubie: "Absolutely!" Nat and Shubie kiss. Waiter: "So, are you two ready to order?" (Scene cuts to Nat and Shubie leaving the restaurant holding hands) Nat: "I wonder how Harold and Sally are doing right now." (Scene cuts to Harold and Sally at Harold's house) Sally picks up a laser. Sally: "Hey, what does this one do?" Harold: "No! Don't touch that!" Sally shoots the laser which hits Harold and causes him to become extremely disfigured. Sally: "Uh, I think we should see other people!" Sally runs away. (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!